A Mortie's Revenge
by adventure prince
Summary: Verne has finally had enough of Gus's arrogance towards him so he decides to deal with the Half-Elf brat.


**A/N I do not own ultimate book of spells.**

**Before you judge me about this one I actually started this a while ago but then I deleted it and now I've redone it. And I know that the characters may be slightly OOC.**

It had been a long and tiring day of fighting or running from Zarlack and the trio weren't in the mood for one U.B.O.S lectures.

"You three need to work together better if you are ever going to retrieve the worlds magic" U.B.O.S lectured sternly whilst floating in the air.

"Maybe if the mortie learned how to control his powers then maybe we would have a better chance!" Gus hissed.

Verne glared daggers at the half elf. "Funny, you would have thought with those elephant ears you would know THAT I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED THAT!" Verne screeched

"Elephant ears! Why you little!" Gus took out his wand "I my have big ear but I'm not a techno geek!"

"Well at least I'm not part werewolf!" Verne spat taking out his own wand.

"Well at least I'm good at the things I do!"

"Well at least I didn't nearly cause the world to be under Zarlack's rule!"

When it looked like the two where about to zap each other silly, Cassie stood in between them. "Stop it! The both of you! I know you're tired but that's no excuse for taking it out on each other" she scolded swiping their wands from them.

"Cassandra is right; this is what I mean by working together and… oh quiet U.B.O.S! You're not helping!" Cassie shrieked swiping the book from the air and stuffed him in her backpack.

"Ow! Easy child these old pages have seen better days!" the old book groaned.

"Whatever! Let's just get to our rooms before…" Gus was cut off by a "meow" sound from behind the trio who turned around to see a bright red cat starring at them.

"Uh-oh" Verne gulped as the cat turned herself into the schools headmistress, Miss Crystalgazer.

"It is past curfew! What are you three doing here?" The headmistress questioned sternly whilst tapping her foot.

"We where out practicing for tomorrows summoning test and lost track of the time" Cassie said quickly, putting on a nervous smile.

"Well since you're so eager to practice I'll let you off with a warning this time, now off to bed on the double!" she commanded with a clap of her hands.

"Yes Miss Crystalgazer" The three said in union.

(Cassie's room)

"U.B.O.S do you think Verne and Gus will be alright? They did argue a bit more aggressively than usual" Cassie asked.

"My dear, their have been situations that have been worse" UBOS yawned placing himself in the secret compartment in the bookcase and used what little magic he had to lift the books to cover him self up.

"Well I hope your right" Cassie sighed lying down into bed and with a snap of her fingers the lights went out.

(In Gus and Verne's room)

"It's your fault we nearly got caught Mortie!" Gus snarled.

"Stop calling me that!" Verne was at his wit's end and if Gus didn't cease his insults soon Verne didn't know what he was going to do. "If you call me that ONE more time you'll be sorry!"

Both boys turned from each other but as soon as they did Gus let a large smirk take over his face and then whispered "Yeah what are you going to do about it MORTIE?"

Verne's ears might not have been as strong as Gus's where when it came to Listening, but he heard that last remark lowed and clear and that was the straw that broke the camels back. Vert spun around and grabbed Gus's pointed ear.

"Ow! Verne stop! You're hurting me!" Gus cringed as he felt tear dot his left eye as Verne jerked his ear.

"This isn't half the pain I'm going to put you through!" Verne scowled dragging the half elf boy over to his bed, sat down and pulled Gus over his lap.

"Hey Verne what are you doing?" Gus asked a bit confused by his current position.

"It seems that simply asking you to stop calling me a Mortie is not gonna work so I'm going to try and get through to you with a spanking!" Verne declared placing his hand on Gus's back.

"A what?" Gus asked not familiar with Mortie punishments.

"It's a punishment we Mortise's use on children!"

"I'm not a child!" Gus barked squirming in an attempt to get up but Verne's hand on his back made that impossible.

"But you're acting like one so I'm going to treat you like one!" Verne growled pulling down Gus's shorts.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? You pervert!" Gus growled throwing back his hand to pull his shorts back up but Verne caught it and pinned to his back.

"This is how it's properly done with brats like you!" Verne hissed raising his hand above his head and bringing down hard on Gus's upturned rear releasing a yelp of pain.

"Let me go!" Gus Commanded starting to struggle with all his might but still couldn't get up. "Come on Verne this hurts!"

"Good it's supposed to hurt!" Verne snapped delivering another series of slaps.

"Let me up or else you're gonna get a black-eye MORTIE!" Gus spat. That was it! Verne couldn't stop himself from yanking down Gus's underwear down to his knees. "Hey! What the f-OW!" Gus started jolting and kicking his legs rapidly and soon started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gus had seriously broken down he didn't care if anybody heard him he was in pain.

"If you say that you've learned your lesson then I'll stop!" Verne said pausing.

"I-I've learned my lesson! Please stop!" Gus cried as Verne gave him one more as hard as he could.

"Good" Verne Said fixing Gus's clothes and then helped him stand up.

"Y-you…" Gus couldn't find any words to say he was too distraught and humiliated to think straight.

"It's okay, it's over now" Verne said gently taking out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping Gus's face dry.

"I'm sorry Verne I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you" Gus sniffled taking out his wand and instantly changed into his PJ's.

"It's alright what's done is done" Verne said calmly taking out his own wand and changing into his own nightwear and hoping into bed.

Gus followed getting into his own bed but soon flew up into the air with a lowed "YEOW!"

"You might want to sleep on your stomach for a while" Verne mumbled snuggling into his bed and turning out the lights.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Happy birthday Ten-chan**


End file.
